Fun in the shower
by Pharaohs Girl18
Summary: Just before bed Atem decides to have a shower but gets interrupted by Loretta (my OC) & then things start to get a little bit steamy, Fluffy little one-shot I dont own Yugioh, all credit to Kazuki Takahashi


Shower time

Two hours after the rays of Ra had gone below the horizon it was Loretta's job to check on everyone as they retired for the night, getting near to the room that she shared with Atem she could hear water running " _Atem's in the shower"_ Loretta thought, evilly smirk to herself in the process, sneaking in as quietly as she could, she saw that the bathroom door was open " _Hmm, this will be good revenge for when he disrupted me in the bath"_.

Tiptoeing across the floor Loretta made her way over to Atem who was minding his own business & washing his hair " _...That means he will have his eyes closed"_ she thought as she said a silent 'yes', as she neared the shower curtain she stopped & watched his movements hoping he wouldn't catch her before she got to him " _Wow, I can't believe he hasn't seen me yet"_ she thought to herself as she took off her dress & hung it on a hook next to his cape, peeking around the side of the shower curtain she saw that he now had his back to her " _perfect"_ she thought as she grabbed the tip of her hair & started tickling his lower back with it, knowing full well it was one of his sensitive areas.

After a few seconds she finally got a chuckle out of him, but then as he turned around he let out a loud scream "Aaah, Loretta! What are you doing in here!..." he said as he started to flush red, "I'm trying to have a shower" "I can see that..." she said seductively, backing him up against the wall "But ive got an ulterior-motive..." "W-what might that be?" he stuttered as he walked backwards, "... _Revenge_ " she whispered in his ear now that she was close enough "R-revenge for w-what" he stuttered again now fully backed up against the cold stone wall "You came & disturbed me when i was having a bath..." she said flicking her now wet hair that was being sprayed by the shower head above them "I-I'm sorry...".

Thinking that she was mad at him, he cast his eyes downward while watching the water run towards the grate in the floor, until he felt her soft hand on the side of his face "...Please look at me" she pleaded " I am really sorry about interrupting your bath, I know you need your alone time" he said starting to cheer up, "I do but I also need time with you..." she smirked "I love you Atem & nothing will ever change that" she finished as she leaned into him resting her head on his chest "Loretta?... Are you alright" he said looking concerned "I'm ok, I love listening to your heart beating especially when you are relaxed, but i know something that will speed it up" she said pulling back & running her fingers up his bicep & along his jaw using her index finger to lift his head "Oh... _wow that feels nice"_ he said as they stood looking romantically into each other's eyes, leaning back into him again she placed a soft yet passionate kiss on his lips, which deepened as their lust for one another grew.

Taking a step back she Pulled him gently off the stone wall so that the warm water could run down his back making his spiky hair now lay flat against his back as the water trailed down his spine & over his muscles, parting for a short minute Atem cleared his throat as a blush reformed on his face as he noticed how truly beautiful his wife was standing in front of him in her Sapphire Blue bikini that covered her most sensitive areas. Getting her breath back Loretta looked at Atem,"I'm guessing you like my new bikini" she said raising an eyebrow seductively, wrapping his arms around her, he pulled their bodies close so that their noses were just touching at the tip "You look very beautiful Loretta" he purred as she let one hand slowly slide from its resting place around his neck, gliding its way down his toned torso to just above his waist, letting the back of her hand trail up his pectorals to wrap gently around the back of his neck pulling them together once more for another passionate kiss.

Letting her get her breath back once more he then started to Kiss & nip the side of her neck, snaking his arms back around her neck he leaned his forehead against his forearm that was resting on her shoulder "Atem..." she asked softly, running her hand down his arched back "Do you want to get out now..." Loretta finished noticing Atem panting slightly, lifting his head to look at her, his eyes sparkled in joy "...Thank you, Loretta...I think we are even now" he said with a cheeky wink dropping his arms from around her to turn the water off behind him "You...You did that on purpose!..." she said in an almost scold as she got away from him & throwing a towel in his face as punishment. Wrapping the towel around his waist & giving his head a quick shake he released any water that still remained in his hair making it once again stick up in its Black, Magenta & Gold glory, running his hand through his golden bangs he smiled at Loretta, "What are you smiling about" she said as she caught his cheeky grin out of the corner of her eye which made her turn around "i never knew you could be so naughty in the shower" "Speak for yourself Mr..." she said as she wrapped a towel around herself "You can't go two seconds without kissing me" she smirked "That's because you are mine..." he said pulling her close to him again " _And I love you_ " he whispered in a seductive growl in her ear.

" _And there he goes again..."_ thought Loretta as she was once again wrapped up in another passionate kiss " _we are never going to make it to bed at this rate... & there's his tongue" _she thought once again as she could feel his tongue tickling the roof of her mouth '{Atem...s-stop that, it t-tickles}' she said to him via their link '{I know...I love hearing you laugh}' he said back as he still continued to kiss her but raised an eyebrow '{& you say I'm naughty...}' she thought before she eventually had to give up & then started laughing.

Slapping him on the arm playfully she stepped aside before he could start kissing her again "Loretta..." he said as he watched her walk out onto their balcony "Its ok, I just need a bit of fresh air before we go to bed...Hey! Come & look at the stars Atem, aren't they beautiful?" she said as heard him walk over to her & wrap his strong arms around her waist, sitting his chin on her shoulder "They are beautiful..." he whispered in his smooth baritone voice "just like you...My Queen", turning her head to kiss his cheek as she looked at him & smirked "Don't you start that again"


End file.
